


Heat of the Moment

by Eryn13



Category: Block B
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, M/M, Moderntimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: All hybrids are born with a true mate. Their other half. Most of the time they can smell when the other is their mate. And normally each hybrid only has one mate.So why do both Minhyuk and Yukwon smell so good to Jihoon? Why does he want them both? Especially since they are already mated.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
https://ko-fi.com/eryn13

“It’s the Heat of the moment, 

Telling me what your heart meant…” 

Jihoon has a secret. One he plans on keeping locked inside and sealed away for all of his life. He figures it would be better to be buried with this secret then let anyone else find out. Now that may sound a bit melodramatic, but Jihoon was sure it was justified. After all, he had never heard of another situation like his, so he was sure that he was a freak. 

Yes, Jihoon had a secret. And as it got closer and closer to Valentine’s day his secret got more and more difficult to keep inside. Especially as the Bastarz were promoting a new song. You see Jihoon was in love with his band members. But not just one. No, he was in love with two of the bandmates. And they were already mated to each other. 

Yukwon and Mihyuk had been together since they joined Block-B. The Tiger and Panther hybrids never tried to hide their relationship. Instead, they flaunted it with skinship and cutesy attitudes at any point. Minhyuk went along with it because it made the younger hybrid happy. Jihoon had expected to be annoyed and mildly grossed out by the other two. That he would have to grow used to them and then settle in afterward. 

What he hadn’t been prepared for was the overwhelming onslaught of scent that hit him in the face when he first met the others. Sweet vanilla cream and robust coffee. The two’s scents matched each other perfectly and swirled around him like an enticing potion. He had to take a step back when he first met them. 

And in the years that followed he had slowly figured out a way for him to block the scent… most of the time. When his guard was down, or the others were about to go into heat or rut… then he couldn’t block it. But this time, this time it was the combination that did him in. Unable to deal with their cuddly tooth-rotting fluff and the scents that swirled around him, the beta snuck out in the middle of the night. 

He walked aimlessly for a while, bundled up in a jacket and hat and scarf. He kept his head down so that people wouldn’t stop and stare. Until finally he ended up at their practice studio. Sighing he walks inside, turning the lights on and blowing on his hands before moving to turn the radio on. He flips through their CDs until he finds one he thinks he can dance to. 

He strips his outerwear and boots off. Setting them in a corner and moves to begin to dance. Now he wasn’t the best dancer in their group. Not by a long shot. The other two were the dancers. But Jihoon still enjoyed it. Especially when he was stressed out. It took his mind off whatever he was thinking of and let him concentrate on something else. He could just watch his movements and focus. 

So that's what he did. He danced and danced and danced. Going through their routines over and over and over again. He didn’t want to let the group down, or that's what he would tell anyone if they asked why he was up at a god awful hour dancing like mad alone.

Eventually, though, he has to take a break. Moving to guzzle down a bottle of electrolyte drink and leaning against the wall to breathe. The lynx hybrid closes his eyes and sighs. Trying to calm his heartbeat before he starts again. He had just pushed himself back to his feet and gone to switch the cd out for something else when the door opened. Freezing he turns to look at the door. 

And blinks at what he sees. There, framed by the light of outside, is Yukwon. The older male's eyes light up and he turns to call over his shoulder. 

“Minhyuk! I found him!” He waves to someone behind him, turning back to come inside. Yukwon tenses slightly, tail curling around himself to protect him slightly. He lets the music play, biting his lip as he watches the alpha and omega move closer. 

“Yah! What do you think you’re doing sneaking out in the middle of the night?” Yukwon moves up to him, hands on hips. Minhyuk follows and runs a hand down the others back. Frowning he looks at Jihoon. 

“Seriously, Jihoon did we do something wrong?” He asks softly, “you’re avoiding us.” Jihoon tenses and looks away. 

“You’re imagining it.” He mutters, avoiding looking at the other. 

“No, no we’re not,” Minhyuk replies Yukwon nodding as well. 

“Jihoon is something wrong? Are we annoying you? What's wrong?” The omega moves closer and Jihoon flinches in response. 

“Just leave me alone!” He pushes the other’s hand out of the way. Gasping when the other stumbles slightly and Minhyuk growls. He flinches and takes off, moving as fast as he can to just get out of there. Tears running down his face, he forgets his coat and jacket, running off without pulling them back on. 

He runs for what seems like forever, getting lost in the city until he finds an open cafe. Going inside, just to get out of the cold, he stumbles to a corner and curls up. Shaking he opens his phone and calls Taeil. 

“Hyung?” He whispers into the phone when the other picks up. “I... I don’t know what to do.” His voice breaks and he starts to cry. Taeil freaking out over the phone. They spend a couple of minutes talking and then hang up. The older tracking Jihoon’s phone and coming to find him. The lynx hybrid curling up in the corner as he waits. When the other shows up he is taken by the hand and led back to the other’s apartment. Brought inside he sniffs and moves to take a bath. Coming back out after a while and sitting on the couch. 

“Jihoon… talk to me.” The older whispers, setting warm mugs of tea on the table. Jihoon sniffles and takes the cup of tea. Slowly looking up. 

“I… I think something is wrong with me Hyung.” He whispers, a few more tears leaking out. 

“What… why?” Taeil’s confused and worried. 

“Because… Because both Minhyuk and Yukwon smell so good.” He whispers, “I… I think… I think they’re my mates… but I…” he shakes his head, “I’m a freak. No one has two mates.” 

Taeil blinks and frowns, moving to hug him. Shaking his head he sighs softly. 

“Jihoon listen to me.” He says sternly, “you’re not a freak. You may have an unusual setup but that doesn’t make you a freak.” He sighs, “why haven’t you talked to them about this?” 

Jihoon shakes his head and keeps his face down. Sniffling and looking back up. 

“I can’t.” He whispers brokenly, “they’re already mated. And they’re so happy together. I’ll just ruin it all.” 

Taeil’s face darkens and he gives the other a tug on his ear. 

“Now listen here you stupid lynx. If they are your mates then they are your mates. You need to talk to them about this. Because I guarantee they know something is wrong. And besides, they’re your friends, they don’t want you to be hurt.” He sighs and stands up, “I am gonna call them and have them come get you. And you will talk to them. That's final.” 

The older nods and moves to go pick his phone up and call them, pointing at the tea for the other to drink. Jihoon moves to drink the tea, ears flat against his head. He can hear the other talking to Minhyuk and Yukwon on the phone and, after a moment, he comes back to sit with him. Watching him drink his tea he sighs. 

“Have you eaten anything? I can’t cook a lot but I should be able to make some congee to eat. Ok?” Jihoon gives a small nod and looks back up. 

“Thank you, Hyung.” He says softly and follows the other to the kitchen. Sitting and watching him cook and then eating when the food is set in front of him. 

When there is a knock on the door the older goes to answer it. Letting their bandmates in he sighs softly. 

“You three need to talk. But you should take him home first.” He sighs, “and make sure you talk.”

Jihoon comes out from the kitchen, tail tucked between his legs and ears flat. He comes over silently and they help him out to the car after thanking Taeil. 

The ride back to their dorm is silent, the youngest curling up in the back and trying to breathe. His nerves are shot and when they reach their apartment he has to take a steadying breath. Finally, they head inside, the youngest being quiet the whole way. Once they are in their apartment the other two turn to look at him. 

“Jihoon?” Yukwon whispers, “What's wrong? Taeil said you had to talk to us. Please Talk.” Minhyuk stands next to the other, as if unsure what to do. Jihoon sinks onto the couch and sniffled a little before speaking up. 

“It’s… it’s your scents.” He whispers, “I can’t… you smell too good. And… I think… I think you’re my mates… but that’s wrong.” His voice breaks at the end, “it’s wrong. No one has two mates.” 

The older two share a look and blink at him. Moving to sit next to him they frown. 

“Jihoon… you’re an idiot.” Minhyuk sighs and pulls him into his arms, the younger squeaks as that happens. Eyes wide he looks up at the alpha. “Oh honestly, yes it’s rare. Probably very rare. But I have heard stories of it happening.” 

Yukwon frowns and moves closer. Leaning in he sniffs at Jihoon and then looks up. 

“Jihoon… are you still on the scent blockers they gave us?” He asks, tilting his head cutely. Jihoon blinks slowly and realization dawns on his face. Minhyuk groans and huffs a small laugh. 

“No wonder Kwonie and I couldn’t smell you. Jihoon if you’re still on the blockers that's the whole reason we couldn’t smell you like you could smell us.” Minhyuk sighs and shakes his head. “Don’t take one tomorrow, and we’ll see.” He cups his cheek, “guaranteed it's not just you who feels this way.” 

He stands up, dusting off his pants and shakes his head. Offering a hand to the youngest male he tugs him to his feet. Pulling him along as Yukwon leads the way to their room. Jihoon stumbles a little and blinks. 

“I… shouldn’t I go to my room?” He stutters out. Only to be greeted by Yukwon turning and grabbing his other hand. 

“NO!” The older male pouts, “we are gonna go and cuddle in a pile and sleep like that. That’s what always makes me happy when I’m sad.” He tugs him to their room, “besides! You might be out mate! I don’t want you to sleep alone.” He shakes his head and opens their bedroom door, pulling the youngest inside. Minhyuk chuckles and leans against the door jam as he watches the others go inside. 

“There’s no use arguing.” He chuckles, “when Kwon wants something, he gets it. And he hates to see people sad so you are gonna cuddle tonight. Deal with it.” 

Jihoon blinks as the omega rummages around in his drawers, pulling out a pair of PJs and shooing the beta to the bathroom to change. The alpha moves in and, once the beta has gone into the bathroom, gets changed with his mate. When Jihoon comes back out he is pulled onto the bed, the others coming up to join him and form a pile on the bed. The beta being cuddled in the middle. And while its overwhelming at first, soon enough he finds himself drifting off to sleep. Minhyuk smiles and looks at Yukwon, chuckling as the omega is asleep as well. Nodding he turns the lights off, thinking they can get a few hours at least. 

When they wake it is not to an alarm blaring, nor the door being knocked on by their friends. Instead, it's to a sweet, sweet smell. The smell of caramel and spices. The omega and alpha wake at once. Overwhelmed by the sudden sense of longing. They look at each other and, slowly, move to one side of the room to talk to each other. 

“Can you-”

“-smell that? Yeah. Fuck now I know what he meant.” Minhyuk runs a hand through his hair. “If this was what he felt every time he was near us no wonder he was avoiding us.” He sighs, “what do we do? I want to mate him... have him become part of our bond but…” 

“We can’t do that without talking to him first,” Yukwon says firmly, putting his hands on his hips. “We should talk to him.” 

“But I don’t want to wake him up.” 

“Wake who up?” Jihoon’s voice rises from behind them, sleepy and slow. “If it's me you don’t need to worry about it.” They turn to see him stretching, “the lack of heat woke me.” He mumbles, motioning to the fact that he was now without other bodies and blankets to keep him warm. He blinks up at them. “What's up?” 

Minhyuk groans and moves over to sit next to him on the bed. Shooting Yukwon a look, who immediately joins them. Minhyuk runs a hand through his hair before sighing and looking between the two. 

“This isn’t how I like to do these things. If it were up to me I’d take the time to court you properly.” he groans, “but unfortunately I think if I don’t ask a rut may get triggered for me. Which would trigger Yukwon’s heat and just result in a fucking mess.” He sighed and looked at the beta, “Jihoon, would you let us claim you and bring you into the bond?” 

Jihoon blinks and stares at them, sleep still evident on his face. Once it registers he gasps slightly. 

“What? Does that mean…?” His voice trails off as Yukwon giggles slightly. 

“You’re our mate!” The omega nods happily. “We can smell it too.” The beta sniffles and begins to cry, startling the other two who immediately try to console him. 

“What's wrong? Ji are you ok?” Yukwon takes his hand in worry. Minhyuk hugging the beta to his chest. Jihoon sniffles and nods. 

“I… I’m so happy… I was so… so worried.” He hiccups a little as he rubs at his eyes. Causing the others to coo and kiss his head gently. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Minhyuk smiles and rubs his back. Gently he reaches out to tilt the others face up. “Can we claim you? We need permission sweetie.” His thumb strokes the other’s cheek as Jihoon sniffles a bit more. 

“Y...Yes! Please.” He blushes slightly and gives a small nod. Causing Minhyuk to smile and lean down. Gently the alpha kisses him. Slowly coaxing him to lay back on the bed. Once the beta is laid back Minhyuk instructs Yukwon to strip him and himself. As they do the alpha moves to grab a bottle of lube. He comes back and chuckles at the sight that awaits him. Yukwon and Jihoon are kissing deeply, the youngers hands gripping Yukwon by his hips. 

Smirking Minyuk pulls them apart, chuckling when the omega whines. 

“Now now, we have to prepare him first.” He smirks lightly, slapping the omegas butt once before moving behind the beta on the bed. Sliding behind him he lifts the beta slightly and squeezes lube onto his fingers. Rubbing them to warm them slightly he kisses the other's neck gently. Moving one finger to his entrance to slowly rub at it. 

Seeing this the omega moves between his legs, ducking down to take Jihoon’s cock into his mouth. Slowly he licks and sucks at it, relaxing the beta enough so that the alpha could slip his finger inside. 

“Ahn,” Jihoon whines slightly in surprise. Relaxing when he feels Minhyuk kiss his neck lightly. The alpha lets him adjust for a moment before beginning to move his fingers. As he does Yukwon takes Jihoon into his mouth. Sucking and licking and bobbing his head. The omega mewls around the cock, reaching behind him to slip three fingers into himself. 

Slowly the beta and omega are prepped. Bringing Jihoon almost to completion only to be stopped when the alpha orders the omega to pull off. Yukwon pulls back, causing Jihoon to whine again. Minhyuk chuckles and lifts the beta. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to cum soon.” He smirks, slipping inside the youngest and thrusting all the way in. 

“AH!” Jihoon mewls, falling back against his alpha’s chest and shuddering. The omega whines, sitting at his feet eagerly. 

“Minnie…” he whimpers. 

“Shh.” The alpha chuckles, “let him adjust baby.” He slowly begins to roll his hips. Thrusting in and out of the other slowly and gently. The beta lets out small mewls with each movement of the other's hips. But finally, he opens his eyes and nods. Once he nods the alpha turns to Yukwon. “Ok Kwonie. Now.” 

The omega scrambles up over the beta. Kissing him one last time and then lowering down on top of him. Groaning as the beta cries out. Once he’s seated all the way down they still for a moment. Letting Jihoon adjust before beginning. A few slow movements and then they take off.

Minhyuk thrusting up into Jihoon who then pushes forward into Yukwon. Each roll of the hips creating an electric current of effect between the three. 

Faster and faster they move. Harder and harder. With each male moaning and gripping each other. Finally, they can feel it coming. And just as they are about to cum they move. Minhyuk leaning down to bite into Jihoon’s neck. Who in turn bites Yukwon’s. A sharp cry falls from the omegas lips and they are all cumming. 

The alpha fills up Jihoon, who in turn fills Yukwon up. Riding out the ends of the orgasm they keep moving until the aftershocks have faded. Then the three of them collapse into a pile. Panting and tired they kiss each other. 

And finally, they feel whole. Scents mingling together as they fall back asleep. A tangled mess of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked this oneshot. Just was a random thought in my head and couldn't let it go. ALSO! I don't really get the difference between "mature" and "explicit" so if you think this is in the wrong rating let me know and I'll change it ^^


End file.
